fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoka Maki
|birth date= |height=168 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight= * 50 kg'Danganronpa Another': Kiyoka's weight was originally listed as 50kg, but was changed to 54kg after the release of Chapter 0. * 54 kg |bust=82 cm |blood type=B |hobby= * Chatting with friends'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari * Shopping * Attending fashion shows |likes=Hanging out |dislikes= * Studying * Shooting |liked food= * * Fast food |disliked food=Vegetables |family= * Unnamed parents * Ryutaro Maki (younger brother) |participated= |fates=Murdered by Mitsuhiro Higa |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈)}} Kiyoka Maki (마키 키요카 Maki Kiyoka) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. She is known as the Super High School Level Sniper (초고교급 저격수 Cho go gyo geup jeogyeok-su). Gallery :For more images of Kiyoka, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Kiyoka Maki/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Kiyoka is a tall high school girl with olive skin, cornflower blue eyes, and waist-length golden yellow hair, which gradually fades to reddish orange. However, her hair is often depicted as simply yellow in her in-game illustrations. She has long side bangs styled in drills, and her hair can also be tied up into a ponytail.linuj.tistory.com: Kiyoka Maki's Character Design (Korean)linuj.tistory.com: Athletics + Current situation (Korean) Kiyoka wears a bluish white collared shirt with three gray buttons, blue jeans folded up to her lower calf, a green zip-up jacket tied around her waist, and a light blue cog necklace. She also wears off-white sneakers with red soles and laces. In her illustration, Kiyoka wears her usual outfit, now with her jacket worn over her shirt. She also dons a cowboy hat. When going out with her friends, Kiyoka wears a close-fitting black and white striped sweater, which is, according to her, already old and has been used by someone else. While she's comfortable with her clothes, one of her friends, Yuzuki Asada, comments that she doesn't look good in her outfit. In addition, she keeps her hat and necklace on. Name Etymology Kiyoka's first name consists of the kanji 清 (kiyo), meaning "clear", "pure", or "fresh", and 香 (ka), meaning "incense". Her family name, Maki, means "pasture" or "ranch". Personality Kiyoka is a carefree and outgoing girl. Even though she displays exceptional skills in using guns and darts, she actually dislikes her talent and just wants to be a "normal" high school girl, hence the reason why she is more interested in feminine things such as fashion and cosmetics. Her distaste towards guns so far that in her first free time event with Yuki Maeda (Danganronpa Another), she reveals that she "wants to leave the boring guns" and go on a trip around the world, clearing showing to be a big dream to Kiyoka. Her carefree personality shows to help her have a positive outlook when the first motive is given to the group, believing that the anxiety of killing should be pushed aside for fun and bonds. Perhaps because of this carefree side to herself Kiyoka finds it somewhat easy to stay composed when given the first motive, though it's heavily implied that this is also helped by her trust within the other participants. Her trust is further shown when heading to the laundry room at night despite the letter being unsigned and sent after the first motive was given to anyone. She has a habit of speaking before she thinks, developed at the young age of six, often leading her to (often unintentionally) offend or threaten the other participants and get her into trouble with certain people. Despite this, she also appears to be a light-minded girl, often cracking up jokes to try and ease the tension that builds up throughout the game. However, this also makes her seem ignorant of the atmosphere as admitted by herself, and indirectly by Haruhiko Kobashikawa, due to the situation she and the others are in. History Early Life Kiyoka developed a habit of speaking before she was thinks at age six, and has never been able to get rid of it.Youtube: [DRA: Another Despair Academy Full Prologue (All Text Implemented)] While attending her previous high school, she was scouted to attend Kibōgamine Gakuen as a part of the most recent class batch, and granted the title Super High School Level Sniper. Killing Game Some time after being accepted into Kibōgamine Gakuen, Kiyoka, along with her other classmates, gathered in the entrance hall prior to orientation. When Yuki Maeda introduces himself to her, Kiyoka mentions that he doesn't look like he's a Super High School Level student since he seemed so friendly, only for the former to apologize afterward, claiming it was a joke and becoming frantic that she offended him. She explains afterward that since she was six, she has a habit of speaking before she thinks, which often leads her to trouble. After the introductions were finished, Kiyoka and her classmates all began to head into the school grounds before being rendered unconscious by an unknown force. Later after the group regains consciousness, they gather in the entrance hall to discuss their situation: being sealed within Kibōgamine Gakuen. A mysterious, shadow-like figure interrupts the group's discussion on the screen and announces to the students to head to the gym for the entrance ceremony. Kiyoka was one of the first to leave. The mysterious figure reveals himself to be Monokuma, the self-appointed headmaster of Kibōgamine Gakuen. He announces the start of the Killing Game, much to everyone's shock and horror. Kiyoka is particularly in disbelief with the situation. Fate After Monokuma distributed a DVD to the students, Yuki, completely overwhelmed by the contents of the DVD, heard an ominous voice. This was later revealed to come from the hall of the dormitory, where Kiyoka, Satsuki, and Haruhiko are. Kiyoka explained that Haruhiko accidentally broke two nameplates because he bumped into Satsuki, who was also running at the hallway during that time. While the two girls seemed to laugh over his clumsiness, Haruhiko is extremely worried since now that he has broken the school rules by damaging the school property, he's going to be punished anytime soon. After Monokuma left with the broken nameplates, Yuki realized that in order to overcome the thoughts about murder, he has to be positive to which Kiyoka replies "If we play together to forget sadness and hardships, you will forget about murder." Yuki gets a little hope from her words. However, that hope was short lived as Kiyoka unexpectedly became the first victim, being discovered in the girls' restroom by Akane, Ayame, and Yuki. During the class trial, it was revealed that the first victim was intended to be Tsurugi, but after Haruhiko unintentionally switched the position of the room plates, Mitsuhiro have to completely twist his plan to kill Kiyoka instead. As Kiyoka, who did not know any detail from the note that Mitsuhiro left under her room door, came into the laundry room and got hit by a hammer at the back of her head, Mitsuhiro, who is dazed to commit unscheduled murder, uses an improvised trick to remotely tie the neck of a body to a toilet pipe just as if the culprit were a woman using the rule of "prohibiting access to the restroom of the opposite gender". Legacy Yuki discovers a cell phone, which was found out to have belonged to Kiyoka. Inside the cell phone, there was a picture taken with Kiyoka and her friends, Yuzuki Asada and Rika Takahashi. The students questioned the existence of this cell phone and the picture but they weren't able to find the answer. Her body is shown to be stored in the first floor of the school's laboratory. Talent & Abilities Kiyoka is noted by Yuki to have a 100% accuracy hitting "bull's eyes" with guns, airguns, even darts and slingshots. Singing During the first Free Time Event with Kiyoka, she states that she's pretty good at singing, presumably singing for Maeda after she asked. However, this skill isn't shown to be used all too much while in the Killing Game, nor being all too useful. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Murdered Category:Deceased Category:Female